The Chosen One
by magnipisika16
Summary: After about,say, five weeks, Red gave up on looking for the mystical creature that enchanted him. But as he try to forget her, a big not to mention surprising! encounter has gave the greatest friend he could have asked for. Or maybe more than that.


**A/N: Well, did you like my first story? A much better question is if you liked Pink? If yes, then read on! This one's a follow-up to "The Pokemon Blossom", "The Chosen one"! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything that has to do with it. I only own the story and Pink, off course!**

**Make sure you read " The Pokemon Blossom" before you read this! Enjoy!**

* **

"It's been five weeks and I still miss her Poli!" I said.

I was settled on a park bench, watching people go by. I was just resting from a tiring day of riding my bike. But I just couldn't relax myself, thinking of the beautiful stranger I met before.

I glanced at Poli, my poliwhirl, who was looking around.

Five weeks ago, I met the most beautiful girl I could imagine here at the park. She's really mysterious and, well, amazing. I've been intrigued by her so much, I always come back to the park to see if could meet her again. I don't know her name, to tell you the truth.

I looked around the park.

I really wish we could see each other again. She would tell me her name, and we'll both be the best of friends! Or maybe, if I'm lucky, more than that. We were sitting at a swing made only for two, watching the stars blink at us. She tells me she's happy to see me, and I'd tell her the same. The next thing I know, our face were going closer and closer…..

_**SLAP!**_

What woke me up from my daydreaming was a slap on my face. When I opened my eyes, I was in a very akward position with Poli. I was holding Poli in front of me, ready for some serious smooching with you-know-who.

I blushed furiously as I put Poli down. I was so into my daydreaming, I didn't realize what I was doing. Poli must have been noticing my strange behavior so he gave me a wake up call.

I glanced around nervously. The people didn't seem to notice me. I gave out a relieved sigh. _Good thing nobody noticed… _I told myself.

I looked back at Poli. He was looking pretty exasperated. I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey. . . buddy! Eh. . . heh. . .heh ." Poli just narrowed his eyes. "It's either you're angry because I tried to kiss you, or because I. . . didn't continue?"

_**SLAP!**_

"Sorry. . ." I muttered. I looked at him, and he looked back at me.

"**OH POLI!**" I suddenly cried. I hugged his legs. You see, when it comes to emotions, I have no pride. "I can't take it anymore! I really miss her! I'm crazy aren't I? I was crazy for the last five weeks! My minds whirling and whirling and. . ."

_**SLAP!**_

"Thank you, Poli. That's just what I needed." Poli was ready to slap me again, but I stopped him."Ah, that's okay! Whirling's over!"

***

I stood up, and stretched myself. I pushed my bike towards the woods, with Poli at my tail. I didn't feel like riding, and this was my shortcut home. When we reached a big tree, I collapsed next to it, my bike following me. I did that on purpose.

I looked up blankly to the sky, which was in a different form. Poli crawled next to me, and pressed himself to my body. "I'm sorry, buddy", I whispered.

I knew I was crazy. Crazy over her. I kept looking for her, wondering where she is. I was in love—truly, madly, deeply in love with her. Every night I would dream about her, but it will be always cut off by something. I would wake up crying after that.

I yawned. I must have been tired because when I was recalling everything about that day, I fell asleep.

***

_**RUSTLE...RUSTLE…**_

"What was that?" I asked, instantly waking up. I heard some rustling near the bushes. "Poli", I called out." "Is that you buddy?"

When I tried walking near it, but the rustling grew louder. "Very funny, Poli! Ha. Ha." I tried walking to it again, and the same thing happened. "P-P-P-P-Poli?" I asked, my voice now trembling. I went closer and closer. . .

_**SNAP! **_

"_**AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! POLI, HELP ME!**_"

First thing I know, I was walking near the bushes. Next thing I know, I was hanging upsidedown from a tree. I think there was some trap or something near the bushes.

I glanced around. The bushes rustled even louder than before. Suddenly, Poli appeared from the bushes, being tortured by a bunch of spearows. "Hey! Leave my Poli alone!" I demanded.

Some spearows gave me dirty looks. _Uh-oh...._

_***_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!! Stop it! Stop it!"**_ Some spearows were already torturing me before I could even speak. I started waving my hand around wildly, trying to push them all aside.

**_"VENE! LET'S GO!"_**

I couldn't see clearly, but I think I just saw some sort of green pokemon.

"Okay, Vene! VINE WHIP!" shouted a voice.

Instantly, two spearows who were pecking on my face were caught by some strong vines. I slowly opened my eyes, I saw an Ivysaur clutching two spearows in its vines.

"Alright go in for the kill!!" demanded the voice again.

Skillfully, the Ivysaur shot sharp leaves towards the other spearows. I was amazed. Not even one spearow has been spared. But then I heard a shrilling cry. "Oh no! Poli!" I exclaimed.

The Ivysaur seemed to understand me because it dropped the fainted spearows on it's vines and faced the others. After another battle with another bunch of spearows, the pokemon didn't look as if it broke a single sweat. Poli was safe.

The Ivysaur tried to approach my injured pokemon, but suddenly a figure shot up the air. It was another spearow, but how different this one looks. It's a little bigger than the others, and it has a darker color.

"LEADER OF THE SPEAROWS!" called the voice. "I, alongside my Vene, challenge you to a one-on-one battle!"

The spearow nodded as if it understood. The ivysaur whipped its vines magnificently on the ground._ Not another battle! _I thought. Usually, I get thrilled every time a battle will start. But now that I'm hanging upside down from a tree, all the thrill I'm feeling is from thinking about how much blood was already in my brain. Though I must admit that the trainer of the ivysaur seems so cool! Wonder where that trainer is?

After eyeing each other for a brief moment, the battle began. The spearow was extremely fast! My eyes could hardly keep up with it. One time, its attacking with Aerial Ace, next time, it's giving out a gust attack. The ivysaur, on the other hand, was dodging every attack smoothly.

Just then, the voice called out again. "All right! Keep it up, Vene!"

All the wind attacks of the flying pokemon has caused a small sandstorm. I couldn't see, but I could hear everything. "Now's our chance, Vene! Vine-whip! Then tackle!"

All of a sudden, I heard a whipping noise and a large thud. Then the voice called again. "GO POKEBALL!" I tried opening my eyes a little. I think I saw some sort of pink and yellow blur. But that's not my concern for now. I was feeling really dazed. I think it's because I'm hanging upside down for a long time. My head was spinning wildly like a blender and I was feeling cold.

I didn't know what happened after that.

***

I woke up after a while. My head was spinning when I opened my eyes. I was resting my head on someone's lap.

"Wha....Where am I?" I asked as I sat up. I held my head so it wouldn't explode. My body felt so warm, and my heart beated so fast. _Oh man, what's wrong with me? _I thought.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. The voice sounded really sweet. A hand touched my forehead, where my hand was. At that, my lower lip began to tremble. _Could it be? _Could _she be?_ I gently placed my hand on her hand. It was soft. _When was the last time I held this hand? _I asked myself.

"Do I even dare look around?" I whispered.

Slowly, I turned around. Guess how stunned I was! Right there, in front of me, sitting like a doll, was the girl from before. Not the only that, our faces were close. I moved back.

"I see you're okay!" she said, her voice as sweet as honey. "Sorry ,though" She gestured to the tree I hung from. "That trap was for someone else"

"Met-hav-you", I stammered. I wanted to ask her so many things. But words kept sticking in my throat.

"Guess you still remember me after all this time!" she said with a grin.

Her smile made me feel warmer and my heart beat faster. I held on my chest, afraid my heart might run away any minute. I was also glowing in red. She rubbed my cheeks.

"You having a fever or something?" I turned my back. _I'm already burning up and you call this a fever?! _my brain shouted. _Now I'm proud to say that my name is Red! _

"So about your Poli--is it?" she said. _Dang! I've been so into my love sickness, I've forgotten about Poli!_ I looked around. Poli was lying wearily beside her.

"Ack! Poli!" I exclaimed, moving to his side. I scooped Poli up in my arms. "Oh Poli! I'm so sorry buddy!" The girl watched in interest. I ignored her.

"Poli, say something! Anything! Punch me, kick me, slap me! Just don't show me that!" I looked up. "Oh god! I'm the hairy one! Take me!" The girl looked disgusted.

"Poli's alright! He's just resting!" she announced. I looked at her, then back at Poli. "Oh." I put Poli down. This is kind of embarrasing. "I guess I got a little carried away." I said sheepishly. "But you know us trainers. . ."

". . .always there for our pokemon." she continued.

"Uh. . .right!"

"I can do something for your Poli, if you like." Before I could even response, she already sent out her Ivysaur. Yup, the same Ivysaur who msaved our butts just a while ago.

"Alright, Vene, I want you to use your synthesis and share the energy with Poli." she ordered. Instantly, Vene used its vines to transfer its energy with Poli.

But enough about the pokemon, let's talk about her.

As the sun shone on her, her hair seemed to glow as if every strand was golden. Her skin was fair, and she was blooming. Her face was calm, which means she's the shy type. And her eyes**_--OH HER EYES!_**-- which was colored lusciously pink, goes perfectly with her hypnotizing smile. All in all she looks just like a doll. A _CUTE, _walking, talking doll.

Need I say anything else?

***

I saw her looking at me with interest. "Hello?" she said jokingly, "Anybody home?"

"Uuhhh....?"

"I was asking you something, but I could see you have something else in mind."

I looked at her. She was watching me, wasn't she? Poli was already awake and looking at me with the same expression from before in the park.

"Uuuhhhh..." I said again. Here I am, in front of the most beautiful thing in the world, acting like a fool. Imagine how crazy I must be feeling. I know I posses abnormality(in thinking), but I didn't mean to take it that far.

Suddenly, I felt completely warm and sweaty. I've been having these kind of seizures ever since I met her. I began to fan myself.

"When did it get so hot in here?" I asked.

"Really?" she asked. "I'm not feeling anything."

"Well, I'm feeling some heat wave, yes I am!" Now, my other hand was yanking my collar for air to get in. You can imagine I really _was _in a heat wave. "If this goes on, I'd turn into a puddle, or worst, evaporate completely!"

She laughed like it was the funniest thing she heard. Even her smile was charming. It made even more sweaty.

***

She called back her Vene and I sent back Poli, though, I'm not sure why. "Alone at last!" she sighed. I looked at her, confused.

"Why?" she asked with a giggle. "You wanted this as much as I do!"

**_"SAY WHAT?!"_** I exclaimed. Was she actually reading my mind?! Before I could even say anything, she neared her face to mine.

"You're much more cuter up close!" she said.

I moved back closely. I really felt weird. A part of me wanted this, and my other part....was sleeping. The more I move, the more she follows. I tried moving quicker, until I hit my head into a tree.

"Ow!" I cried as I sat up, leaning against that blasted tree. My eyes were wincing with pain while I rubbed my head.

"You okay?" she asked. I suddenly forgot what was happening.

"Yeah, I think." I replied. I put down my hand as I opened my eyes, only to see her face in font of mine.

"Well that's good!"

She started moving her face towards mine. I couldn't speak. Sweat ran over my face like running water. I couldn't move either( told you my other part was sleeping), but my lower lip began to tremble. I couldn't do anything, but close my eyes and pray for this to ..... well, continue, I think.

***

I was actually expecting my lips to feel hers, but all I felt was a light kiss on my cheek. Then, I heard a giggle. The giggle turned to a laugh. I opened my eyes, and they bulged. The girl was already meters away from me, laughing.

"That's why you should never try to kiss a girl when you don't even know her name", she said between heaps of laughter.

I just sat there, dumbfounded. Beads of sweat were still rolling, and my face was as red as an overripe tomato. I felt like I was on fire.

"Point one for the unstoppable!" she flipped her blond locks triumphantly. I looked at her with disbelief. She could still remember what happened that day?!

"I got you good, huh?" she teased. " You looked so surprised!"

"Surprised" wasn't quite how I would have put it. More like bowled over, absolutely astonished, and completely wrecked. If a freight train would have hit me, it wouldn't have any impact at all.

I take back what I just said a while ago about her being the shy type! This girl is insane! Let me tell you what she's not. She's not "Wonder woman"; she's not Zorro's leading lady; and she's certainly not a girl you'd like to mess with.

***

I tried to open my mouth, but she already approached me. She pulled out her fan, and started fanning me.

"Anyway, I'm sorry." she said. I looked at her with a confused stare.

"Huh?"

"Is that the aftershock of what I did to you?" she asked, looking at my confused face. "I said I'm sorry!"

"Oh. Uh..."

I saw her frown at me. "Were you listening?" She stopped fanning me, and looked directly at my eyes.

We just stared at each other for the next few minutes. How come this looks so familiar?

I finally smiled at her, took both of her hands, then smiled again. "That's okay." She looked at me deeply.

" I'm Red." I said, introducing myself.

"Yes, you are." she said smiling.

"No..." I said, smiling at her joke. " I mean, my name's Red."

"Oh."

"So what's yours?"

She stood up, then bowed gracefully. "My name's Pink."

I giggled. "What century are we in?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"We don't do this anymore," I said, bobbing my head. "We just shake hands."

"I know that!" she said. "But that's how I show respect."

***

We both stood up.

I realized I wasn't feeling sweaty anymore. I still felt warm, but not as warm as before.

"Oh wait!" she said. She reached into her belt-bag and pulled out two rings. I blushed. _Is she really going to do that?! _She looked at me. I immediately covered my face and laughed nervously. "Oh don't mind me!"

"Okay. . ." she said skeptically. She suddenly brightened up. "Anyway!" She showed me the two rings. "These rings were with me for as long as I can remember. I vowed I'd give the other one to my first real friend." She gave me the other one. "F.Y.I., that's you!"

She smiled as she put the ring in her finger. I grinned at her, then placed the ring on my finger. It reminded me of what she told me then. That she doesn't have any friends. So that means I was her first, but I know I won't be the last.

"Gee, thanks!" I said. But I frowned at the ring. She looked at me with a surprised stare.

"Why, don't you like it?" she asked.

"No it's not that, Pink. It's just that. . .well," Before I could say my reason, something struck my mind. "I know!"

I pulled down my bag and dug through it like the greatest treasure known to mankind lies in there.

"Uh. . .Red? What are you doing?" Pink asked.

"Gotcha!" I pulled myself up from the mystery dungeon, and held out a doll. "TAH-DAH!"

"Here you go!" I handed her the doll.

"Thank you!" she said.

The doll was just as cute as she was. It was a pink cat-like doll that I won from some carnival. At first, I thought it was the most stupid thing I won. But, judging from Pink's appreciative face, it's not that useless as I thought.

Suddenly, a cold breeze gently passed us, which made her golden hair ruffle.

"Hey! The sunset!" she exclaimed. Pink held my hand and pulled me deeper in the woods.(so much for my shortcut) After a few weird- looking trees, I found myself gazing at a breath taking view of Pallet Town. She led me to one side of the woods. It was an edge of a rocky slope.

"Wanna go further?" she asked. She started going down a bit. I was still holding her hand when she slipped.

"Careful!" I said as I reached for her other hand and pulled her up.

"Uh, thanks. . ." she whispered. She looked at the sunset. "Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

I looked at her. I was still holding both of her hands, and our bodies were close. I didn't care, though, and neither did she.

"Yes. . . beautiful." I muttered, looking at her.

"You know, usually, we would make wishes while looking at the sunset." she said.

"'We'?"

"Me and my Pokemon."

"Oh. Then what do you wish for?"

She looked at me and smiled. "I already got what I wanted."

"Me too" I said. As the sun sinked, it was just the two of us. Me and Pink.... Pink and I.

What can I say? The two of us get along pretty well. I was her first friend, and she was my first love. And it will always be that way.

I hoped.

**-FIN-**

**. . .I don't really know what to say except: BOOH-YAH! Another story completed! Everybody do the Macarena! Oh yeah, baby shake it!**

** Well, I don't know if there's anything to be happy about, though. There's not much of a story here, is there? Anyway, I just made it so a few things would be clear. Trust me, you are going to need this story and the other one as references to understand my new story. And that is one of my bests, "'Till We Meet Again, Red". Hope you will like it! The title itself completely shows the heart tear-jerker it is supposed to be! Hope you love it! And pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeee give me a review! LoveLots!  
**


End file.
